


Not My Brother

by angiefluffybootz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Homophobic Language, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pornstars, Sad, Sex Work, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiefluffybootz/pseuds/angiefluffybootz
Summary: Arackniss spots his brother in person for the first time since his death, and decides to go mess with him, but Angel doesn't recognize him, and it goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	Not My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kryzie for the inspiration for this story! Please show her some love!
> 
> https://twitter.com/kryzies/status/1315426041301807105?s=21

Arackniss dwadled down the streets of Pentagram City, slowly observing his surroundings. He looked at the neon lights and billboards all around him, advertising things from food and drugs (yes, together.), to porn. He looked up one of the billboards that was shoved in between some ones about food, and his steps halted as he read the big white letters. ' "DING DONG DITCH!" Out now, featuring Hell's greatest pornstar, Angel Dust! Available for purchase literally everywhere' Under the words was a picture of Angel Dust, shirtless and doing an ahegao face, with a hand seen grabbing his hair. The picture cut off at his waist, but it was clear that he wasn't wearing any thing down there.

Arackniss cringed and shuddered, quickly adverting his gaze down to the sidewalk. He felt fucking disgusted to be blood related to that slut, to the point where he sometimes even refused to believe that he knew him. He glanced back up at the billboard and thought for a moment, utter disgust clear in his expression. He hated Angel almost as much as he hated that "job" of his. . Could he even consider it a job? All Angel does is suck dick for a living. He must have it easy.

The sound of high heals clacking against the side walk snapped him out of his thoughts, and he quickly turned his head towards where the sound was coming from. He saw the tall white spider from the billboard walk out of a tall building next to it. His eyes widened and he read the large neon words on the building; "PORN STUDIO". Well, the billboard placement made sense now.

He watched the slut strut down the street as he pushed sunglasses that were shoved up in his hair, down to his eyes. Niss snarled. The whore looked so smug and pompus, he looked like he thought he was the shit. Niss hated that. Angel was anything BUT "The shit", he was a useless whore. A disgusting fag. Niss hated him. He thought for a moment while looking at the prideful little shit. Should he go bother him? Wipe that pride right off his face? Would that be too much?. . No, what was he thinking. The bitch deserved it. 

He started running up to Angel, not letting him get too far away, and he cleared his throat to catch his attention. Angel looked down at him, raising an eyebrow "Uhh, hi?" "Sup slut, one hell of a "job" you got there," He immediately said, cringing and looking back up at the billboard. Angel looked him up and down, slightly offended. Not too offended, though. He's heard worse. 

"Do I. . Know you??" Angel put a hand on his hip, staring at the shorter arachnid. "Woow, you're gonna pull the 'I'm famous now so I'm gonna pretend like I don't know anybody' Card? Cute." He rolled his eyes. Angel stood still for a minute, inspecting the spider. "Look, do ya want a quickie or somethin'?" Arackniss' eyes widened as he jumped back an inch from the effeminate demon. "The fuck?? That's disgusting, were brothers!" "I don't remember your short ass being my brother." He shot back. "Now if you'd excuse me, I got some condoms to pick up." He shoved the smaller arachnid out of the way, starting back down the street. "I got a film to shoot later, and yer wastin' my time."

Arackniss looked at him for a second, more confused than annoyed now. Did he really not remember him? He had to remember him! They're brothers. There's NO WAY he forgot about him that quick. Niss caught back up with him, a mix of worry and confusion on his face. "Anthony?" Angel jumped a bit at hearing his birth name, and stared at Niss, wide eyed. "How do you-" "Do you seriously not remember me?" Niss cut him off, stopping and grabbing Angel's arm so that he couldn't walk away. Angel stared at the spider in the eyes, then at the hand on his arm, before slowly removing it. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know you." He stuttered. "Tony-" "Don't. . call me that. That's not my name." "Yes, it is." "No, it's not! And you're NOT my brother, now fuck off!" Angel's eyes flickered to a hot pink color, then back to normal, and his face was flushed due to anger.

He hated being called Anthony. He wasn't Anthony anymore. Anthony was abused, depressed, bullied, weak, harassed. . Wothless. He didn't want to be that anymore. He wanted his afterlife to be a new start. He wanted to leave Anthony behind, and be someone else. Though his afterlife isn't much better than his past life, he still liked to at least pretend that it was. It made him feel better about how stupid he is for falling back into the same trap that he did when he was alive, allowing himself to be controlled and used, just like before.

He looked down and the other spider who's eyes were now filled with worry. He was staring up at Angel, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips slightly pouting. He opened his mouth to say something, but Angel sped off before he could say anything. Niss decided to just leave him alone, and walk the other way. He tried to brush off the feeling of guilt that he felt in his chest. Dammit, he should've just left the kid alone. He wanted to apologize, but he had already done enough damage for the day and was almost positive that Angel didn't want to see him again for that day.

"Maybe another day, Niss. Maybe another day." He sighed and made his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry bbys, I'll be sure to ruin y'all's Thanksgiving with a depressing Thanksgiving fic, so stay tuned for that 💞


End file.
